Black Rifle
by ReporterDigs
Summary: Amy is starting her senior year of high school and is looking for a change of pace. Shadow is a new student who doesn't play by the rules. Will Amy find love with this bad boy in town? Or will Sonic prevent the two from having a chance? Black Rifle: a story about sacrifices for true love and fighting the status quo.
1. The First Day

**Author's notes:** _This story is almost like a parody of high school love movies, but is almost kind of serious. Please review and tell me if there are any issues with grammar, spelling, or formatting! I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>"It is hard to believe I would fall for someone as hard as I did for you," he said.<p>

"I'm not that special, am I?" Amy asked the dark figure.

"Oh, you are more than special, my dear," he replied, putting his hand in hers. Their fingers interlocked.

Amy looked down at her hand and then into the figure's deep eyes. He leaned toward her, his lips nearing her own, but she turned away, unlocking her hand from his.

"No, we can't be together. I couldn't be with someone like you, no matter how different you are from what you appear," she cried out to him.

The figure pulled her into his arms.

"We can be together; the only thing that is holding us back is…"

* * *

><p>Amy's alarm clock blared through her room. The languid hedgehog was never considered a morning person. She sluggishly turned over in her covers and slapped the top of her alarm clock to silence it. For a few moments, she laid still, trying to catch some more sleep before her first day of her senior year.<p>

"My first day of my senior year?" Amy flung upward out of her bed causing her blankets and stuffed animals to fall to the floor. "I can't be later to the first day of my senior year!"

Amy rushed out of bed, nearly tripping as she ran to her bedroom door. She opened the door and made her way to the washroom to shower for the biggest day of her teenage life.

Amy took a quick shower, put on the clothes she had picked yesterday, and applied her signature mascara and other makeup. A honking car sounded outside of her window. She looked down and saw that it was Blaze ready to car pool to their first day as seniors. Amy grabbed her backpack and purse and ran down her stairs, heading out the front door.

"Oh my gosh, Amy, aren't you so excited?!" Blaze asked her good friend as she entered the red convertible.

Amy squealed and shook her arms near her face. "I can't believe we are seniors!" she cheered.

"Hold on, Amy," Blaze stopped, "we aren't seniors until we get to school for our first day!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Blaze put the teenage dream car into drive and headed to Mobius High School. Today was going to be a monumental day for Amy Rose for sure.

* * *

><p>Blaze and Amy pulled into the student parking lot of Mobius High. Amy looked around and saw all of her friends back from their summer vacations, and some with their summer loves. She saw Knuckles walking hand-in-hand with Tikal, the foreign exchange student from last year. She saw Tails and Cream, both freshmen this year, hugging and laughing in the courtyard. She saw Scourge making out with Fiona Fox in the middle of the stairs, as usual.<p>

Amy sighed heavily. It seemed like everyone had found someone to call their own, everyone but her. Blaze pulled into her parking spot and looked over to Amy, but was shocked when she had a frown.

"Are you still upset that you can't find a boyfriend?" Blaze bluntly asked her pink friend.

Amy was taken aback by her friend's gravitas, but she knew her words were true.

"I just want to find someone to love me like I love me," Amy whined.

"Well that Sonic boy seems to have quite the fondness to you," Blaze suggested to her.

Amy pointed her finger to her stuck out tongue. "Don't make me gag! That blue blur is just a show-off jock."

"I don't know," said Blaze, "I always thought he was kind of hot. He is the star member of our school's track team."

"Sonic? Hot? You must have forgotten to put in your contacts," the two laughed as they exited the car.

Blaze was about to deliver a rebuttal when a motorcycle engine was heard running through the parking lot. The two girls looked around for the source of the noise and saw a black hedgehog riding a motorcycle heading right toward them. Blaze pulled Amy out of the road as the motorcycle skidded into the parking space adjacent to Blaze's spot. The black hedgehog removed his helmet and the bikers black quills fall into place in almost what seemed like slow motion.

Blaze shook her fist at the biker boy. "Hey, you punk! You almost ran over us! What is your deal, huh?"

The black hedgehog only responded with grunt and a dirty look. He flicked the kickstand down with his red, white, and black shoes with gold trim. He flipped up the collar on his black leather jacket, put his hands into his coat pockets, and walked off toward the school's main entrance.

"What a punk kid!" said Blaze, "Can you believe that guy?"

Blaze looked to Amy, but Amy's eyes blankly staring at the bad biker boy. Blaze moved her hand up and down in front of Amy's face. When she showed no signs of response to the stimuli, Blaze clapped her hands loudly next to Amy's ears. Amy jolted into existence and shook her head around.

"Amy? What happened to you just then?" Blaze asked, concerned about her friend's well-being.

"I don't really know," Amy responded, "There was something about that guy, something familiar about him."

The school bell rang warning students that they had five minutes to get to their first hour.

"C'mon, Amy, we should get to class or we will be late. You don't want to be late on your first day as a senior, right?" Blaze pulled Amy forward, the two heading to the front entrance to the school.


	2. The First Day: Part 2

**_Author's Notes: _**_Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means a lot to know that people read and enjoy my work. I am so excited to present the continuation of Chapter 1 as Chapter 2._

_I know that ThePurplePyroHedgie said that the chapters may be too short for some readers' likings, but I like to keep all my chapters around 1,000 words so it can be a quick read per chapter. This also gives me a lot more time to think about the next chapters and to actually write the next chapters while my readers get a medium update to read._

_All in all, thank you to everyone who reads. I hope that I can keep you interested! Now here's the second, but still first, chapter:_

* * *

><p>Amy strutted through the front doors with her cat friend beside her. She placed one hand on her hip and flipped her hair in an excessive fashion using the back of her other hand. Blaze crossed her arms across her chest and gave a nod to the people watching. They returned to walking down the hall to the main lobby where some of their friends were talking.<p>

Sonic was chatting about something to Knuckles when he gave a quick glance at the pink hedgehog that was walking toward him, and then gave another noticing it was his biggest crush.

"Hey, Amy!" Sonic waved to get his friend's attention, "C'mon over! We are talking about our summer breaks!" The gang of Sonic, Knuckles, and Tikal all waved along with Sonic to greet Amy. Knuckles and Tikal were sitting on the side of the indoor fountain while Sonic was standing in front of them. The main lobby was the center of the entire school and was a popular hangout for Amy's friends and her.

As Amy and Blaze walked closer to the crowd of Mobius High School's finest, Sonic noticed just how amazing Amy looked closer up. Amy gave a wink to the group as she said hello to all of her friends, some she hung out with quite a few times over the summer, while others were just school friends. Sonic hadn't stopped starring at Amy since she arrived. He was almost hypnotized by the girl's wink.

"A-Amy," Sonic began, "you look so g-great! Did you do something different with your hair?"

"Yes I did, actually," Amy gave a solemn nod to Sonic, "thank you for noticing."

"It looks like you have changed a lot in the frontal region too!" Knuckles blurted out the statement that should have remained silent. Tikal gave her boyfriend a glare and Knuckles put his hand on the back of his head sheepishly. Knuckles knew it would be trouble if he didn't say something to fix this.

"I mean, umm, you look a lot newer, like more new," he rambled.

Amy folded her arms and shrugged with a smirk on her face, "New year, new me."

The warning bell letting students know they had a minute left in passing period rang over the school's speakers. "Uh-oh, we better get out of her quick or we will be late!" Blaze informed the group.

"No problem! The star of Mobius High's track team knows everything about quick," Sonic gloated, running in place to show off his skill.

"Quick in the sheets maybe," Knuckles whispered to Tikal which caused her to spit out the soda she was drinking. Knuckles busted out laughing, partly because of his joke, and the other being from his girlfriend's reaction to it. Tikal shoved his shoulder playfully for teasing her, but he wasn't as well balanced from laughing so hard. He flailed his arms to try and keep his balance, but he failed and fell backward into the fountain.

The group had a quick chuckle at Knuckles' tumble and Blaze lent a hand in getting him out of the water. "Serves you right for making fun of the track star," stated Blaze.

"Yeah, yeah," Knuckles drained some of the water out from his dreads, "karma and all that junk." The friends said their good-byes and agreed to sit at lunch together; they figured out over summer that all of their lunch shifts were the same. Blaze found it quite a shock because the chance of five students having the same one of three lunch shifts is one in two-hundred forty-three, in other words, very improbable statistically. Knuckles told her not to be such a nerd.

* * *

><p>Amy rushed through the halls to get to her first hour on time. She couldn't be late to her first class on the first day of school. With a good amount of dodging passersby, she managed to get to her first hour without a tardy. The room has desks in the center with sewing machines hugging the sides of the room. On the walls, posters of dresses, skirts, suits, and other types of clothes hung. Amy had always dreamed of become a fashion designer, and that was exactly why she chose Advanced Fashion Design to be one of her electives.<p>

Her teacher passed out syllabi while Amy took a seat in the third row. She thought the third row offered the best distance from the front to see and hear all around the room. Luckily for her, the fashion design teacher wasn't too picky about where her students sat. Amy looked around and noticed that none of her friends were in this class, but it was unsurprising considering none of them had as strong as a passion for fashion like she did.

The teacher read through some of this year's projects and how the grading system worked in fashion design. Amy already looked over the syllabus quickly, so she found it a good excuse to day dream. She thought back to this morning when that mysterious, dark hedgehog rode up on his motorcycle. Amy didn't quite know what it was about him, but she wanted to know more. 'He has to be a new student,' she figured, 'I have never seen him before here, yet he seems so… familiar.'

Amy was looking off into nothingness when the bell rang. "Second hour already?" she said aloud to no one, "this day sure is going by fast."

Amy pulled out her schedule from her red book bag. Upon seeing the class, she made her way to the social studies hall. On her way down, she saw Sonic walking a few people ahead of her. "Hey Sonic!" she called to him, "Wait up!" Sonic turned around and pulled himself to the side to what for Amy to catch up. He remembered that the two had second hour together when the shared their schedules over summer. Amy finally made her way up to the blue blur and they walked together to their Sociology class.

"So, why did you take Sociology?" Amy turned to him giving a quizzical look, "I never have seen you as a social studies guy."

Sonic shrugged, "Well, I'm a social guy, so I figured Sociology would be a breeze for me."

Amy gave a slight chuckle at his jovial tone. "Whatever you say, blue boy," she teased him. She knew that whenever she said that pet name it would make him blush and get nervous.

"Why must you keep calling me that?" he groaned, rubbing his temples with his right hand, "you know I don't like it."

"Your red face begs to differ, blue boy," she pointed a finger to his blush filled cheeks.

"Whatever…" he gave up trying to get out of it.

Sonic and Amy sat next to each other by the windows. The two like to look outside when the class gets too boring for their tastes. Their teacher passed out a vocabulary packet and explained some of the terms. The term readings took nearly the entire hour, but there were five minutes left after for everyone to chat. Sonic closed up his binder and put it into his sports bag. He used his track bag for everything. It was big enough and he was strong enough to carry all of it, so he saw no issue, even if his sweaty clothes and shoes were sometimes inside next to his work.

Sonic looked over to Amy who was putting her new worksheet away. He was still in amazement about how great she looked since last year. He had always had a small crush on her, but he never really acted on his feelings. This year though, he decided he would finally ask Amy to the Homecoming dance. 'How could she say no to me?' Sonic thought to himself, 'I am the star of the track team for crying out loud!'

"Hey, Amy-" the bell rang as Sonic was in mid-sentence.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Sonic!" Amy said, "You will have to tell me later. I have to get to Marketing class as soon as possible."

"Uh, yeah, I'll just tell you later," Sonic looked away from her and slowly got his bag off the cold floor. Amy was already half-way through the door when he looked back up.

"She has got to be the only person faster than me," Sonic mumbled to himself, walking to his next class. It wouldn't be wise for him to be late to Chemistry.


End file.
